


With All That I Am

by ItsYourLife



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Dominance and Submission, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Spanking, Non-Sexual Submission, Punishment, Romance, Spanking, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYourLife/pseuds/ItsYourLife
Summary: Kimimaro / Juugo stories and drabbles. Fluff and references to and / or depictions of disciplinary spanking.
Relationships: Juugo/Kimimaro (Naruto)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The sun rose over the Leaf Village, breaking through the layers of morning mist, which, little by little, began to mingle with its rays. 20-year-old Juugo, from where he lay in bed, watched as the ribbons of pink, golden and lavender light sparkled with the particles of mist.

Juugo had woken up in the arms of his husband, Kimimaro - his favorite place to wake up. He lay with his cheek on Kimimaro's heart. Kimimaro slept on, his embrace unbroken, his chest rising and falling beneath Juugo.

Kimimaro had saved his life, had rescued him from the depths of despair. Kimimaro loved him with his entire being, with all imaginable tenderness and with all of the fierceness of his strength. Because of all of that, Juugo was his in heart, mind, body and soul. He had willingly surrendered himself to Kimimaro - to this silver-haired, flawless beauty whom he could break in half with one hand if he so pleased - had made himself a slave to his love, and for that reason above all others did he live now.

Kimimaro opened his eyes, at last. To Juugo, who lifted his head to watch him as he woke, it was like seeing the life breathed back into Sleeping Beauty. Those gem-like eyes blinked, their dark lashes fluttered, and, a moment later, the corners of those ivory lips curved upwards. He was radiant, angelic. With one slow drawing of the breath, his revival was complete.

One cool, soft hand came up to cup Juugo's cheek. "Juugo. For how long have you been awake, love?"

"Not for very long. I slept well."

"No nightmares or restlessness? Do you promise?"

"I promise," Juugo murmured against his heart. "I wouldn't lie to you, Kimi."

"I wasn't accusing you of being a liar." He felt Kimimaro's hands in his hair. "My Juugo is usually a good boy, but I want to be sure you never slip and hide the truth again."

Juugo winced. It had only been two months since he and Kimimaro had had that lengthy discussion about his hiding the fact that he'd entered Beast Mode on a mission from him. The truth had come to light, and then they had talked for what had seemed like an eternity about honesty, mutual trust and recklessness. Afterwards, Kimimaro had spanked him. He had used his bare hand to strike him about 20 times, so the very thought of the punishment being seriously painful for a man of Juugo's strength and build was absurd. 

"I don't do this in the hopes of hurting you, love," Kimimaro had explained to him, as he always did, after baring him and putting him over his lap. "This punishment is only intended to be a reminder."

And it had served as a reminder. The sting of each blow had reminded him of the disappointment, worry and sadness that he had caused Kimimaro, of the trust that he had lost, and had seemed to sharpen the bite of the words of gentle, but stinging reproach that Kimimaro had spoken beforehand. As was always the case, Juugo had broken down in tears before all had been said and done. He would have taken the spanking alone, but he could never stand up to the words of reprimand, the thought that he had wronged his beloved somehow, and being struck seemed to push him to his breaking point. 

I'll never lie to Kimimaro again. I'll never repeat that mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

I was still in that prison cell, alone, abandoned even by those who had imprisoned me, left to rot. I was cold, hungry, half-insane, still human on the outside, but just barely, and, on the inside, a monster because of the grief and the rage I'd festered in. The solitude had left me with no source of comfort other than what little peace I could get from accepting, retreating into and melding my very personhood with my pain.

When the door of that cell opened, then, I wasn't prepared for Kimimaro to be the one who entered. I'd been planning to kill the first person I could lay my hands on - to let Beast Mode overtake me. I'd fantasized day and night about what my first victim would look like, whether it would be a man or a woman, whether he or she would be tall, short, strong or weak, from the Mist, the Leaf or the Cloud. I'd spent so long clinging to that fantasy because it had been the only thought that had kept me rooted to the idea, the hope of seeing that cell door open just once. So when I saw Kimimaro's face, I didn't feel joy or satisfaction. I thought that Kimimaro was dead, that I was being tormented with a hallucination. What little remained of my sanity left me, and my rage and grief came out full force. I took on the form of the monster I'd already become inside and went in for the kill.

I don't remember anything about what happened over the next few minutes after the beginning of my rampage. I only remember overwhelming feelings of desperation, sadness, fury and, at the same time, invincibility. I know that I wasn't stopped with force. I didn't feel an attack or any resistance. When my mind returned to me, I only felt one thing - the warmth and softness of a pair of embracing arms.

"Juugo. . .shhhhh, love. My Juugo."

I went motionless. I stopped pursuing, stopped fighting, and just allowed the sights, the sensations and the sounds to come to me, to flood me. Little by little, I came to my senses completely. But even before my sanity had been restored completely, I knew in my heart that only one person in the world could hug and hold me so warmly, so tenderly. My heart had felt the love that Kimimaro's touch communicated, and because of that, my body had obeyed him.

"I know. . .I know. Shhhhhhh." I felt one soft hand in my hair. "Be calm now. Kimimaro's here. You have nothing to fear - not from yourself, not from anyone else. I've come back for you. My Juugo. . . I'll be your cage."

My cheeks were wet with tears - the tears I'd been too afraid to allow myself to shed for fear my crying would suck me into an abyss from which I could never escape, afraid to allow myself to shed because I'd had noone to hold me and wipe them away. My arms encircled that precious body. On that day, Kimimaro became my cage. The monster was tamed.


End file.
